Noble Families of Braavos
There are numerous families of noble birth within the Free City of Braavos, attracted by the culture and open freedoms of the city in terms of trade, personal liberty and religion. Many are Key Holders of the Iron Bank, and the Heads of the Families are seen more often than not wearing their keys proudly around the neck. Main Families Antaryon Principal amongst the Keyholder families, the Antaryons have a large presence within the city of Braavos, and serve both as financial and naval support for the Sealord. Owners of a island close the Sealord's Palace, they reside within a keep of grey stone-brick, from which the entirety of Braavos can be viewed. Maris Another of the Keyholder families that claim unhindered descent from the original three-and-twenty Keyholders, the Maris family have branched out into mercantile trade, sending their blue and purple striped cogs across the Known World. Nestoris Still heavily involved in the Iron Bank of Braavos, the Nestoris family is amongst the wealthiest in the city. They own a grand tower upon a private island on the eastern side of the lagoon, the solitary bridge garnering entrance protected by armoured guardsman wielding spears and short swords alike. Otherys A family perhaps most famous for Bellegere Otherys, the Black Pearl, the Otherys are one of the younger families of power in Braavos. Whilst they do not hold an island of their own, or Valyrian Steel like many of the other Families, the power of the current Black Pearl, Bellemira Otherys is known throughout the city. So beloved is she that visitors come from across the Known World to shower her with gifts, in hope that it might buy her favour and time, for a short while. Prestyn Traditionally heavily involved in the running of the Chequy Port, which serves to check and examine vessels upon their arrival to the Free City, members of House Prestyn have taken the safety of the city very seriously, and been generously rewarded for it. The Prestayns hold a tower-keep on a small island of their own in the north of the city. The family also owns a Valyrian Steel longsword named Shipbreaker. Reyaan Having long been a presence within the city of Braavos, the Reyaans have known the position of Sealord multiple times in the past centuries. Owner of a Valyrian Steel longsword, the Reyaans, much like the Antaryons, Prestayns and Maris, own an island within the city, upon which they have constructed a tower and manse in which they may enjoy their luxuries undisturbed by the city around them. Sollys The descent of House Sollys from the Keyholders is contested and as such they do not enjoy quite such renown as some of the other families of the city. Despite this, the family's power and wealth comes from their control of the islands of Sellagoro's Shield, where they have made their home. Zalyne Descendants of arguably the most famous Sealord of all time, Uthero Zalyne, the Zalyne family continue to prosper in the city of Braavos. They own an extensive trade network through the Alliance of the Narrow Sea, and their golden and green hulled vessels are a common sight in the ports of the Known World. Category:Braavos Category:Free Cities Category:Essosi Category:Essos